Love
by Cho HyunNa'JOYERS
Summary: Key bukan namja yang ' mencolok ' di sekolahnya yakin tidak bisa mendapat Onew yang notabenya seorang Playboy, Key merasa terkejut karena tau Onew pun juga menyukainya, Ternyata di balik sikapnya itu Onew punya alasan mengapa dirinya mencoba menghindari Key :: OnKey ::


**{OnKey} Love [ Full Key Side ]**

Cast: OnKey – Onew ~ Key

Author : Jeong Sang Hwa aka Kazuya Hwa

Song : aku pake lagunya yiruma semua, lagu dapat di download di 4shared

_Kalian takan pernah bisa melihat pelangi tanpa adanya hujan_

_Spring Waltz_-Yiruma *Play*

aku melihatnya lagi, berjalan dengan tenang sambil melempar senyum kepada orang yang di lewatinya, senyumnya bukan senyum ramah tetapi senyum menggoda, aku merasa kesal sendiri, aku ingin sekali mengkatakan _' apa kau bisa berhenti tersenyum menggoda kepada semua yeoja cantik yang kau temui?! '_ tapi apa hak-ku untuk mengatakan itu, kenalanpun bukan, apa lagi temannya?

" annyeong key seperti hari biasanya lagi? mengapa selalu murung? "  
" murung? ania aku tidak murung "

semua teman-temanku selalu menyebutku murung, apa benar aku selalu terlihat murung?

" apa karena jinki lagi? "

DEG

apa yang baru dia katakan? apa dia bergurau?

" ani, memangnya ada apa dengan jinki? "  
" kau belum mendengarnnya? "  
" mendengar apa? "  
" dia baru putus dengan krystal "

ini cukup membuat hatiku sedikit lebih baik  
" …dan dia berpacaran dengan luna "

DEG

_Love Hurts_-Yiruma *Play*

adakah aku dimatanya? apa aku dimatanya? siapa aku dimatanya? berhargakah aku dimatanya? apakah aku nyata atau hanya bayangan dimatanya? pedulikah dia padaku? mengapa?…mengapa selalu seperti ini? setiap kabar dirinya sedang berpacaran dengan semua yeoja, hatiku semakin terpuruk, semakin sakit, dan semakin lama hatiku semakin terkikis, mungkin jika hatiku sebuah barang hatiku sudah lama tidak berbentuk

aku berpikir, jika aku yang menyatakannya pertama apa dia akan menerimannya? apa aku akan bahagia karena dia menerima cintaku? atau bahkan aku akan semakin murung karena dia menolakku? hanya satu hal yang masuk akal mengapa dia menolakku… karena aku…_**Namja**_

apa semua cinta yang tumbuh dari hati seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis itu dosa? semuanya? boleh aku bertanya? cinta…dari mana asalnya? apa mungkin manusia sendiri yang memunculkan rasa itu? jika tuhan yang membuat cinta, lalu mengapa kau tumbuhkan rasa cinta itu, rasa cinta yang tak wajar, rasa cinta yang tak normal, rasa cinta yang tidak seperti kebanyakan orang? dan mengapa kau membuat cinta yang terlarang, yang menyuruh orang untuk mematikan rasa cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya sendiri, hati seorang yang berdosa, aku tau ini kesalahan…sejak aku kecil, aku bisa membedakan namja tampan atau namja jelek tapi aku tidak bisa membedekan yeoja cantik atau yeoja jelek aku pikir semua yeoja sama saja, aku tau ini salah sampai-sampai orang tuaku terkejut mengetahui anak sulungnya penyuka sesama jenis, awalnya mereka -orang tuaku- memandangku jijik, hanya dongsaengku, satu-satunya orang yang mendukungku dari awal, Kim Jonghyun, dia normal dia menyukai wanita, saat itu aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah mendukungku dari awal, aku tau ini dosa tapi aku yakin cinta ini Suci

" Key annyeong~ kau melamun? "  
" ne? ah tidak "  
" jika tidak mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan pembicaraanku dan matamu berair "  
" jinjja? ah tidak mana? coba ulangi, aku sedikit tidak konsentrasi pada ceritamu tadi mian hehe… "  
" gwenchana "

semua orang di kelasku tau aku penyuka sesama jenis, selama tiga tahun semua orang memandang aku namja cantik berhati dingin, karena semua orang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku semua ku tolak, dan aku tidak pernah terlihat menyukai seseorang, semua orang takut padaku bukan karena aku sangar atau galak dan semacamnya tapi karena ice heartku, hanya sahabatku satu-satunya yang selalu menemaniku dalam suka dan duka, ne kim shin yeong yang selalu mendukungku

" key~ kau melamun lagi "  
" mian lebih baik kau bercerita pada yang lain dari pada tidak di dengar olehku "  
" aish jinjja "

" yak kau tau si jinki playboy itu? "  
" ne arra memang kenapa "  
" kemarin lusa dia berpacaran dengan luna kan? "  
" ne "  
" aku dengar tadi pagi si playboy itu menyatakan cintanya pada taeyeon "  
" jinjja? "  
" eung "

Dream-Yiruma *Play*

jinki-ah kau tidak lelah selalu seperti itu? belum puaskah kau membuat mimpiku menjadi tak ada harapan? tidak cukupkah aku menerima ini semua darimu? apa kau melakukan ini agar aku berhenti mencintaimu? aku tidak bisa…tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu walaupun kau memberi rasa sakit yang tak bisa terobati…apa kau mengujiku? jika kau mengujiku aku akan lulus dari ujianmu

_Berhentilah membuat aku berharap sia-sia_

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

aku melewati koridor, berjalan menuju tempat persembunyianku, sebelumnya tak ada yang tau tempat ini, tempat ini berada di belakang sekolah, tempat itu sangat nyaman karena ada sungai di situ aku selalu duduk di bawah pohon besar yang berada di dekat sungai itu

DEG

saat aku melewati koridor, di pojok aku melihat jinki sedang mencium bibir taeyeon, aku mamalingkan mukaku, nomu himdeuro jeongmal himdeuro, aku menutup bibirku, isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirku

*Himdeuro=menyakitkan

A Sad Memories-Yiruma *Play*

Tes  
Tes  
Tes

tak terasa air mata ini mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnnya  
, aku langsung berlari ke tempat persembunyianku

" hiksss hikss huhuhu huksss "

aku menangis sekencang-kencangnnya, berharap jinki memeluku

Sret

aku merasa ada yang memeluku, tapi aku yakin ini bukan pelukan jinki, aku memang belum tau bagaimana rasanya di peluk jinki, tapi pelukan ini…pelukan yang sering aku rasakan saat aku menangis, ini pelukan…

" jonghyun-ah "  
" hyung uljima "  
" ne "  
" hyung "  
" eum? "  
" maukah hyung berjanji padaku? "  
" ne, mwo? "  
" jangan pernah menangis lagi ne? "  
" ne "  
" jinjja? "  
" ne, na yaksok "

Jonghyun…selalu ada saat keadaan apapun, dia tidak pernah merasa malu mempunyai seorang hyung seperti aku, dia selalu mendukungku, dia hafal betul sikapku, jika sedikit saja didiriku ada yang janggal jonghun bisa meyadari hyungnya tidak beres

" hyung kajja, sudah gelap "  
" ne "

DEG

lagi-lagi jinki mencium yeoja yang berbeda di samping motor besarnya

Sret

jonghyun memeluku, menyembunyikan kepalaku di dadanya, agar aku tak melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu, gomawo Jjong-ah tapi terlambat aku sudah melihatnya…

" hyung~ "  
" gwenchana "

First Love-Yiruma *Play*

" hiks hikss "

semua ini terlalu sakit, menatap satu-persatu kertas yang tertempel di dinding kamarku, menatap garmbar wajah hasil karya tangan kananku, menatap wajah yang tersersenyum, bukan tersenyum kearahku melainkan tersenyum pada setiap yeoja yang dia temui, appo…nomu appo

cinta pertama…suatu rangkayan kata yang tak bisa terlupakan, yang kau akan memperjuangkan apapun untuk bisa mendapatkannya, yang rela tersakiti demi cinta pertama, tak semua orang bisa merasakan cinta pertama yang bahagia, aku berada di mana? cinta pertama yang bahagia? atau cinta pertama yang menyakitkan? bisakah kau tak menyiksaku seperti ini tuhan? menbunuh hatiku secara perlahan…meski begitu aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja, melepaskan cinta yang sudah lama ku pertahankan

The Moment-Yiruma *Play*

Berjalan menuju ruang kelas, sekilas melihat namja yang aku cintai, terduduk merenung tak seperti biasanya, tak seperti biasanya dengan wajah menggodanya, sekarang dia merenung menundukan kepalanya, di satu sisi aku merasa lebih baik karena dia tidak bersama yeoja-yeoja yang genit lagi, tapi disisi lain aku merasa lebih buruk karena dia terlihat sangat murung aku lebih senang melihat dia bahagia walau harus bersama seorang…yeoja

besok aku akan meninggalkan negara tercintaku korea eh ani benua tercintaku asia, aku akan ke Inggris, bisa di bilang ini adalah awal dari hidupku yang baru, aku mungkin akan merindukannya, sangat merindukannya, Annyeong Jinki-ah kau tak bisa menyakiti aku lagi

Farewell-Yiruma *Play*

kepala sekolah membuat acara perpisahan untuku, mengizinkanku untuk mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal kepada teman-temanku termasuk Jinki

" aku senang sekolah disini, mempunyai banyak teman yang peduli padaku… "

teringat waktu pertama kali sekolah kami harus berdandan seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya, tertawa bersama, menhadapi sunbaenim-sunbaenim yang di buat galak

" …aku di lahirkan di korea, berat rasanya meninggaklkan negaraku tercinta… "

bukan hanya berat meninggalkan korea dan benua asia, tapi juga berat untuk meninggalkan jinki

" …terima kasih semuannya sudah mau menjadi temanku selama ini… "

aku melihat seorang namja dengan wajah sendunya menatapku, Jinki…menatapku seperti itu

" …tapi maaf, aku harus pergi ,annyeonghi gaseyo "

aku turun dari panggung perpisahan, semua teman-temanku menangis akan kepergianku, aku juga akan merindukan kalian

Do You?-Yiruma *Play*

aku berlari menuju tempat persembunyianku, lalu seseorang menabrakku

" jika ingn pergi, pergilah saja "

aku tidak mengubris perkataan luna

" _jinki_ "

dia berbisik dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku

Byur

dia menumpahkan teh panas yang berada di tangannya ke tanganku

" akh "

Prank

" AKH jinki-ah key menyiram air panas ini ketanganku "

Mwo?!

" cukup! aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, key gwenchana? fiuh fiuh ayo ke ruang kesehatan tanganmu melepuh "  
" jinki aku yang di siram bukan key "  
" CUKUP! "

dia mengolesi tanganku dengan obat dan menutupnya dengan perban, benarkah dia melakukannya?

" selesai, key "  
" eum? "  
" ah ani tidak jadi "

sambil berjalan menuju tempat perseembunyianku aku meraba tanganku yang di perban olehnya, benarkah dia melakukannya? aku masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi tadi

When The Love Falls-Yiruma *Play*

aku duduk di bawah pohon, membuka agendaku dan mulai menulis

' _Selamat tinggal Korea, aku menyayangimu._  
Hari ini hari terakhirku di korea, buku diaryku… mian aku tak bisa membawamu ke Inggris, jika aku membawamu ke Inggris itu sama saja aku memulai hidup baru dengan luka yang diingat-ingat, aku akan menguburmu di bawah pohon biasa aku duduk. mungkin ini lembar terakhir dan terakhir kalianya aku membahas soal Jinki,

Jinki sebuah nama yang selama 3 tahun telah membatku menjadi stalker, mencuri foto-fotonya yang tentunya tanpa izin dari sang yang punya wajah, akhirnya akhir dari cerita cintaku berakhir sia-sia, bertepuk sebelah tangan bukan kisah cinta yang bahagia bukan? sekarang aku sudah tau dimana posisiku, aku berada dikisah cinta pertama yang menyakitkan…sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi, ini permintaan Jonghyun agar aku tidak mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang suram, aku tau ini tidak mudah dilupakan tapi sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena Jonghyun selalu ada untukku aku memenuhi permintaannya

Jinki-ah gomawo sudah ada dihidupku walau hanya bisa melihatmu saja, tanpa bisa memilikimu,

Jinki-ah bersenang-senanglah sengan yeoja-yeoja yang kau mau yang bisa memberimu keturunan

Jinki-ah Annyeong gaseyo, semoga aku tak melupakanmu '

aku berdiri, mencabuti rumput-rumput mulai menggali lubang yang tak seberapa dalamnnya, tetes demi tetes air mataku turun tanpa inzin dariku, seberapa berusahanya aku menghapus air mata semakin deras air mata itu turun, tanganku serasa keram memaksa buku penuh kenangan itu masuk kedalam tanah, karena kenangan-kenangan di dalamnya

*Flashback*

' _Dear diary… hari ini aku berpakaian seperti orang gila, oh ya tadi aku melihat namja tampan hihihi… lelahku hilang mengingat kembali wajah lembut dubunya tetapi tetap berkarisma '_

' _hah~ *Sigh* dia dekat-dekat dengan yeoja terus, tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berteman dengannya, huuu~ sana sana pergi jauh jauh #mendorong yeoja pergi menjauh _ㅎㅎ '

' _Hiks dia benar-benar Playboy, tetapi itu bukan alasan untuku_ '

'_ Jjong-ah berhenti mengkhawatirkanku aku baik-baiksaja walau itu bohong, lebih baik kau urus pacarmu dari pada kau di putuskan_ '

Bugh  
Bugh  
Bugh

aku menepuk tanah yang di dalamnnya ada sebuah buku penuh kenangan  
, sebelum aku berbalik

Because I Love You-Yiruma *Play*

Sret

seseorang memelukku dari belakang,tidak memperbolehkanku mengintip siapa yang memeluku, ini…bukan pelukan Jonghyun, ini lebih…hangat

" key…Please don't go, i love you "

DEG

suara ini…apa mungkin? apa aku berkhayal? tuhan kumohon jangan permainkan aku?

" apa-apaan ini!? "  
" apa?! "  
" jinki kau mengingkari semua ini "  
" kau yang lebih dulu yang mengingkarinya, kau berjanji jika aku menjadi namja chingumu kau takan melukai key tapi apa buktinya?! kau tetap melukainnya jadi untuk apa aku menjadi namja chingumu jika kau tetap menyakiti key "  
" aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, apa yang terjadi? "  
" key jika aku ceritakan sekarang ini takan ada habisnya, aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, key maukah kau menjadi namja chinguku? "  
" hah? tap aku kira…kau… "  
" aku sepertimu menyukai namja dari pada semua yeoja gila itu "  
" jinki! kau tak bisa lakukan ini padaku…JINKI! "  
" ne, yes, I Will "

Destiny Of Love-Yiruma *Play*

aku bangun dari tidurku, membuka tirai, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk membangunkan seseorang yang tertidur di sana

Sret

seseorang memelukku

" Pagi key " -Jinki-  
" pagi yeobo " -Key-  
" gomawo key telah memberiku yang ketiga " -Jinki-  
" ne " -Key-  
" umma! " -Yoogeunnie-  
" aigoo yoogeunnie… kau tidur dengan nyenyak? " -Jinki-  
" ne appa " -Yoogeunnie-  
" aku ingin di peluk umma " -Yoogeun-  
" umma kan sedang mengandung uri dongsaeng, kasian umma nanti jadi berat " -Jinki-  
" gwenchana yeobo, kajja " -Key-

semua terjadi begitu cepat, luka-luka itu seakan sembuh dengan cepat tak berbekas, diganti dengan tawa yang sejak tiga tahun lalu, satu tahun kemuadian tawa pun ditambah dengan jerit tangis yang membuat kami tersenyum, tangisan yang membuat kami tersenyum? ne, jeritan 2 orang aegya yang lucu membuat hidup kami sempurna

What the beautiful stars? The beautiful stars is My Life…

END

What the beautiful stars-Yiruma *Play*

ok ini tamat bagai mana menurut kalian?  
maaf kalo ada Typo(s) – pasti ada -


End file.
